mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukika Izayoi
"U-Um, did I do that? Maybe I used a bit too much force..." is the hero of Moon World and a shrine maiden. Life in Moon World Tsukika is the Hero of Moon World but wasn't aware of it until recently. Catching on quickly, she became aware of the responsibilities of a hero and gradually tried to live up to her title. She went to see the demon lord once but ended up getting so nervous that she beat him up very badly. It's because of this that Shirogane was afraid of heroes. From that day feeling very guilty, Tsukika tried to explain the misunderstanding countless times but Shirogane either ran away to save his life or was beaten up again by the nervous Tsukika. Even though this problem just kept going on, the villagers of Moon World had no clue that they even had hero. Since there were barely any monsters attacking them, Tsukika never really had to show up as a hero. Tsukika wondered about this and asked one of the more tame monsters why they don't attack the village. It responded that they didn't attack because Shirogane had ordered the monsters not to. Upon hearing that, Tsukika realized that it was Shirogane who had kept the peace of the world and from that day onwards Tsukika decided on helping Shirogane and that is when her little crush begins! Life with the party Tsukika is first introduced when Chou-Chou is interrupted from her delicious meal of dumplings to inspect the noise of breaking vases. There Chou-Chou and her party find Tsukika who reveals herself as the Moon World's chosen hero. She soon runs off after hearing a villager's cry for help. Chou-Chou and the party bump into Tsukika again after witnessing her accidentally send Shirogane flying. Tsukika explains that that she doesn't mean to harm the demon lord but actually wants to help him. After conversing with Chou-Chou, Tsukika decides to go along with her and says she'll become her peon. They chase after the demon lord and Tsukika proves to be of help to Chou-Chou thanks to her unnatural strength. They eventually find the demon lord and Tsukika discovers a shocking truth. Shirogane owns a cafe full of Gothic Lolitas. Surprised and disturbed, Tsukika runs away crying. Then Chou-Chou and the party explain to Shirogane that Tsukika has been trying to help him for all this time. Touched, Shirogane asks Chou-Chou to bring Tsukika back so he can apologies but not before he explains why he has this cafe in the first place. All the Gothic Lolitas happened to be poor girls who lost their homes due to monster raids. Shirogane sheltered them and gave them work. But the girls dressed up as Gothic Lolitas out of their own will, as a way of repaying Shirogane for all his kindness as that is his type. Chou-Chou explains the story to Tsukika but trouble lurked at the next corner because Belleria has taken Shirogane. After defeating Shirogane and his airship, Chou-Chou turns into CC Terse (a Gothic Lolita) and so Shirogane becomes Chou-Chou's peon. Both Tsukika and Shirogane join the party and battle along side Chou-Chou. ''Mugen Souls Z In the sequel, Mugen Souls Z, Tsukika returns. She was dropped of on White World to find info on the Ultimate God. Syrma and co. encounter her, which made Shirogane nervous. When they were reunited She was shocked to see Shirogane tie up a little girl (Reu) and due to a misunderstanding she punches both Shirogane and Reu far across the other side of the world. Upon reuniting with the both of them (again) the matter was quickly cleared up and Tsukika rejoins the party. Appearance and Personality Tsukika has short dark blue hair with a golden moon hair accessory on the right side of her head. She has dark blue eyes. She wears a cute shrine maiden outfit consisting of a small white kimono with detached, wide sleeves at the top and adorable red and baggy hakama trousers at the bottom. She also wears red traditional Japanese slippers. Tsukika is a sweet girl who can also come across as timid thanks to her shy nature, but can actually pack quite a punch when she feels nervous or pressured. Part of her shy nature comes from the developing of a small crush on Shirogane, the demon lord of Moon World. And due to this, she can get quite angry if anyone speaks badly of him. Battle She uses glowing green dual knives and her strongest attack is the Ephemeral Blossom dealing damage of 256 SP. Furthering these skills she can also use swords and dual swords. One of her special skills is Card Game, where cards are scattered onto the screen, containing the party members' images(chosen at random), and sorted out. Then Tsukika proceeds to pick them up and jumps high into that air, lobbing her allies hard onto the enemy. For Ephemeral Blossom, she creates a cyclone of flower petals around an enemy. The cool air combined with the moisture freezes the air solid causing a chunk of ice to freeze the enemy. Tsukika then performs a horizontal slash, which then shows the portrait of the moon cut in half... Only to deal minimal damage to the chunk of ice. She tries to break the ice with her weapon, but to no avail. She then unarmed herself and threw a punch with her right fist, breaking the ice along with the enemy. Quotes Battle Begins * "If this is it, we can win!...probably." * "Here they come!" Encounter Attack * "We can win this, but it's a bit unfair." * "Do they not notice us?" Ambushed * "Huh, please be careful!" * "Huh!? Where'd they come from!?" Turn * "What should I do?" "Calm down, Tsukika." Attack * "Please hit!" * "I'll try to be gentle." Finish Attack * "I didn't miss!" Enemy KO * "How's this!?" * "The killing blow!" * "Haaeeh!" Victory * "I'm a hero, uh...sort of." * "Phew, it's finally over." * "I wonder if I should have gone easier on them." Level-Up * "If I get even stronger, people might start to hate me." * "My level has risen!" * "Yay, I'm happy!" * "Umm, I can be happy about this, right?" Retreat * "R-Right, w-we're running!" * "I'll run away with all my might!" Switch-Out * "Switch?" * "Oh, okay, I shall withdraw!" Switch-In * "U-Uh, I'll do my best!" * "Uoooo, I'm nervous!" Healing * "Feel better!" * "A-Are you okay!?" KO'ed * "I'm...sorry for holding you back." * "Uhhh...I can't take it anymore." Trivia *As a shrine maiden, Tsukika can supposedly tell romance fortunes and has been bugged by Alys a lot thanks to this. *Tsukika's type is Shirogane. *The name Tsukika is the female version of Tsukiko which means moon child. *In an attempt to cause mischief, Altis asks Shirogane what he thinks of Tsukika, who right in front of her. He thinks of Tsukika as his own daughter, which somehow makes Tsukika run off in tears. *Tsukika is the first hero to simply join the party, without Chou-Chou peoning her. * Tsukika's strength apparently grew between Mugen Souls ''and ''Mugen Souls Z, as she was able to send two people flying at the same time. * For all her strength, Tsukika claims that even she would not be able to hold the Gemini dragons back if they were leashed. Gallery Mugen Souls Tsukika Izayoi rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Tsukika-Izayoi-505777974 Tsukika cutin.png|Tsukika Linked Skill cutin. External links * Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Moon World citizen Category:Peon Category:Playable characters Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Characters that are not Moe Killed Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Ditz Category:Graceful